


Charge / Crushcrushcrush / Self-Discipline

by likethenight



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles, in which Pietro (Quicksilver) has an inappropriate crush that just isn't going away, and has absolutely no self-discipline about it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge / Crushcrushcrush / Self-Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in about 2004 for s-star.

**Charge**

I'm not sure of his motives. I'm not sure of his loyalty. No, that's wrong. I am sure. His motives are his own and his loyalty is to himself. Which makes it all the more infuriating, the way he saunters in, issues my father's orders and then saunters out again. But the most infuriating thing is that I can't stop thinking about him. Round and round in my head, at lightning speed of course, red-on-black eyes, lazy-charming smile, oh-so-sexy Cajun accent and the flick-hiss-pop-flash-boom as my blood charges up yet again.

 

*************

 

**Crushcrushcrush**

Damn. Damn. Damndamndamndamndamn. I'm thinking of him again. Mr Mysterious appears-out-of-nowhere-gives-us-orders-then-disappears, that good-for-nothing arrogant superiorasallhellCajunbastardtoosexyforhisowngood-damn! Doing it again!

Maybe hitting my head against the wall might help, might knock it all out of my brain. Bang bang bangbangbangbangbang...nope. Still there. Dammit.

 

*************

 

**Self-Discipline**

I-will-not-think-about-Remy-leBeau.  
I-will-not-think-about-Remy-leBeau.  
I-will-not-think-about-tight black leather and tall metal-plated boots and long brown trenchcoat and carefully-messed-up red-brown hair and firy red eyes and that voice oh god that voice and the way he moves, all poise and style and grace and sex-on-a-stick and what wouldn't I give to get my hands on him and...damn! Damn-damn-damn-damn! I'm doing it again!  
I-will-not-think-about-Remy-leBeau.  
I-will-not-think-about-Remy-leBeau...


End file.
